Beck Oliver
"I've got no secrets, and neither does my locker." - Beck in "The Bird Scene". Beck Oliver seems to be the most "normal" student of the group. He is very kind, laid back, and seems to get along with everyone, even people like Robbie, Cat, and Sinjin, who are considered weird. Although he does not always get involved in drama, he's quick to help someone out, such as when he fixed Robbie's car in The Wood, helped find the letters to spell Ke$ha in Ice Cream for Ke$ha and when he did Tori's stunt for her in Beck Falls for Tori. He can also take charge at times, such as when he ripped up Cat's copy of the Sky Store catalogue in Robarazzi and gave Jade a time out in Beggin' on Your Knees. He is very attractive, and gets a lot of attention from other girls such as: socialite Alyssa Vaughn and the female ambulance driver in Jade Dumps Beck, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, two obnoxious girls who flirted with him in Freak the Freak Out, a group of cheerleaders and an intern from the reality TV production company in The Wood. His hair is considered to be one of his most attractive features. Beck seems to like pets, as he is shown to floppy have five fish (whose tank he didn't know he was supposed to clean) in the episode Survival of the Hottest and has expressed the desire to have a dog, a Rottweiler, as said in the episode Jade Dumps Beck. He is currently dating Jade West, and enjoys making her jealous, as seen in Wi-Fi in the Sky. He is a good actor and works hard to improve and expand his abilities. (He had the lead in Uptown, Downtown, was the second-to-last person to break character during Sikowitz's acting challenge, and even managed to portray Tori convincingly in Beck Falls for Tori.) Because of his talents and good looks, he is popular with the girls at Hollywood Arts. He is portrayed by Avan Jogia. In Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Beck played a British man with a Cockney accent named "Malcom Winchester Figglesworth" who had a bad habit of invading other peoples' space. Relationships 'Jade West' (2008-present; Girlfriend) Beck and Jade are girlfriend and boyfriend and have been dating for nearly 3 years. Their relationship is a bit confusing, as Jade is the "mean girl" and is prone to frequent fits of jealousy and anger, while Beck is friendly and laid back. However, Beck does have his moments, frequently teasing Jade to provoke reactions out of her. Although her love is usually more apparent, he has been shown to really love her on many occasions. They broke up briefly in "Jade Dumps Beck", after Jade became jealous over Beck's friendship with socialite Alyssa Vaughn. She quickly regretted it and wanted him back, and even enlisted Tori Vega to help her do so. By the end of the episode, Beck admits he missed her and they get back together. Jade: "You love me again?" Beck: "Who said I stopped?" Throughout the series, Beck is the only person that can reach Jade and make her be (somewhat) polite. They're frequently seen holding hands/hugging/kissing in the background while other events are going on. So far Beck has not been possessive of Jade like she is with him, however he can get protective over her, such as when he protected her from the soldiers in Locked Up . (See Bade .) 'Tori Vega' (2010-present; Good Friend) Tori and Beck are good friends. It seems as though Tori respects Beck and Jade's relationship despite kissing him in the Pilot.Beck and tori kiss in the Pilot. They seem to be the most normal ones out of all the characters. In Beck's Big Break it is shown that Tori cares for him and in Beck Falls for Tori vice versa. (See: Bori) Cat Valentine (2008-present; Friend) Though Cat and Beck do not have many scenes together, it is likely that they are very good friends (as they've known each other for years prior to the start of the show). They have never shown a reason for not liking each other. Beck, just like everyone else, seems to find Cat harmless and amusing. Cat says she admires Beck and thinks he has great hair. She called him "Really cool" on TheSlap.com in a post. Also, because she and Cat are best friends, Beck's girlfriend, Jade, has never once shown any signs of jealousy when Beck and Cat are shown together. (See: Bat) Robbie Shapiro (2008-present; Good Friends) Robbie and Beck are great friends. It can be assumed from the episode The Great Ping-Pong Scam that they are good friends and have been for more than a year. Also in A Film by Dale Squires, Beck helps Robbie fix his car. They created an even better bond in the episode. Beck respects Robbie more than the others, and Robbie doesn't feel weird around Beck like he easily would next to everyone else. (See: Reck) André Harris (2008-present; Best Friend) André and Beck seem to be really good riends. They have sometimes been seen hanging out together on multiple occasions. (See: Bendré) Trina Vega (2010-present; Acquaintance) Beck and Trina are not shown to interact much, but it can be assumed from Survival of the Hottest and Freak the Freak Out that he isn't too fond of her. He like all the other characters didn't seem to thrilled when Trina invited herself to go to the beach with them in Survival of the Hottest. Then after the horrible experience in the RV she told him she thought it was stupid taking back her comment of how cool it was. In Freak the Freak Out, he wasn't happy about taking care of her and was the first to say they were leaving.(See: Brina) Erwin Sikowitz (2008-present; Teacher; Friend) Beck, along with the rest of the "Ping pong team", are shown to have a good relationship, possibly a friendship, with their acting teacher Sikowitz. He sometimes doesn't understand his habits but considers him a good teacher much like the rest of his class. (See: Beckowitz) 'Trivia' *He is the only guy to kiss Jade so far. *His Screen name is 'GotBeck'. *He has several fish in a ten gallon tank. *Beck and Jade, as of Jade Dumps Beck, have been dating for a year and eleven months, but have since been a couple for almost three years. *To get his hair so fluffy, he has stated that he uses a quality shampoo and conditioner, as said in Locked Up. According to The Slap, he also uses an array of gels and products to style his hair. *Beck seems to attract girls with his hair like Hayley Ferguson in Freak the Freak Out and two Yerbanian women in Locked Up. *Beck moved out of his parents house and lives in a RV parked in their driveway. It is named the Silver Streak. *Beck wears a lot of what Cat refers to as 'man-jewelry', even when he is in the hospital (Cat's New Boyfriend). One of these is a gold circle on a black string, which Jade has also been seen wearing. It is possible they have matching necklaces or just very similar ones. *Beck has taken a stage fighting class with Russ (Stage Fighting). *Beck has his own car, possibly a 1969 Mercury Cougar or red Dodge Dakota. *According to a picture on TheSlap.com, Beck has no body fat. *His favorite movie of all time is "On the Waterfront". *According to Survival of the Hottest, Beck never knew that you had to clean out a fish tank. *Beck can be seen in the theme song playing an electric guitar. *Beck is known to be a fan of iCarly: in a photo on TheSlap, Beck shows his trailer with the door broken, apparently because Jade thought she heard another girl in there. He said it was just an iCarly episode. *Beck wrote the short film in the episode A Film by Dale Squires. *It is noted in A Film by Dale Squires that he has an "Uncle" Barbara. *He has kissed all the girls excluding Trina. *Beck is a fan of the band Care Bears on Fire (There is a poster close to the door of his RV) as seen in Jade Dumps Beck *According to Jade from Beggin' On Your Knees, he was born in Canada. Ironically, Avan himself was born in Canada. *As seen in Beck Falls for Tori, Beck chews on his pen. *As seen in many of the episodes, Beck likes to make Jade jealous, as it seems to amuse him. *According to Jade in "The Wood", Beck likes having his tummy tickled. *Beck likes buffalo nuggets (as stated in'' ''"Freak the Freak Out "). *Beck has some mechanic skills and seems to know a lot about cars, as seen on The Slap (fixes his own) and in Dale Squires (fixes Robbie's). *As stated on the Slap, Beck does not like refrigerated mussels. *Beck doesn't drink water from mountain streams (because he thinks the water contains fish pee). *Not much can really scare Beck, as seen in IParty with Victorious. This is evidence of his laid-back personality. *On the slap, he has mentioned having a great aunt Ruthie (picture gallery from Tori the Zombie). *According to Andre on TheSlap, he is famous for his grilled BBQ ribs. *He is the first male character to make an episode absence, following Cat, then Trina. *According to his Slap page, his hair is too thick for him to wear a baseball cap over it. *Beck is one of four characters that can drive. The other three are Cat, Trina, and Robbie. *Beck's family seems to dislike his girlfriend Jade, as his dad said for Father's Day he wanted Beck to break up with her and he said in a Locked Up promo that his aunt refused to take them to Cancun when she found out that he was taking Jade along. *As seen in iParty With Victorious, Beck has a habit of rolling his weight to his ankles ("standing on the sides of his feet"). If done too often, this can result in bad joints. Gallery Click here to see Beck's gallery! Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck Oliver, Beck